99 Percent
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Sasuke always feels like he's one step behind Naruto and only able to give about 99 percent of his full power. So when Naruto interrupts his training... Friendship NarutoSasuke


Ok, here's a one-shot idea I had for Naruto.

I don't own Naruto. Kind of wish that I did, because Sasuke would so be mine...

Sorry if it sounds odd or complicated, as this is my first Naruto one-shot/fanfic. This one is really short.

Summary: Sasuke contemplates to himself while training. It feels like he can never give 100 percent, and he's feeling like he's one step behind Naruto. But when Naruto shows up and distracts him from his training, Sasuke finds himself asking how he feels about Naruto. (Hinted NarutoxSasuke)

**99 Percent**

"Damn it!"

Sasuke kicked the tree he was practicing on angrily. He was standing alone at the training grounds, trying to improve his taijutsu and chakra. Nearby was a tree with a huge hole in it, from when Naruto was training there earlier. Sasuke had examined it and compared it to the tree that Sasuke had put a hole in, only to find that the hole in Naruto's tree was larger than Sasuke's and the hole was blown all the way through the tree.

"How is it that loser manages to be better than me?" he said angrily, sitting down to rest for a moment. He had spent a good deal of that morning there at the training grounds of the Leaf village, having arrived sometime after Naruto had left.

That was another thing, he just realized. Naruto got up way earlier than he did to train. Maybe that's why he was ahead of him.

_But Naruto is such a loser, and he only gets out of tight spots through sheer dumb luck, not through doing rigorous training like I do. So how come I feel like I can't catch up to him?_

_Why can't I seem to put 100 percent into everything? _

Sasuke looked up at the sky, his mind drifting back to the past and of his thoughts of revenge against his older brother Itachi for killing the members of the Uchiha clan.

_What hope do I have of beating him, if I can't even match up against Naruto? It's like I'm only able to give 99 percent of my full energy. _

"Hey Sasuke, you still here?"

Sasuke jumped up immediately at hearing that all too familiar annoying voice. _Great, its Naruto...probably coming here to show off...what a loser..._

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto sitting on a large tree branch. Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Sasuke. "You've been out here all morning. Haven't you even taken a break yet?" Naruto asked, scratching his blond head. Sasuke turned his back on him.

"Not like it really matters to you. Why don't you go bother someone else?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to watch you train for a little while. Or we could train together..." Naruto suggested. Sasuke turned to give him a look.

"No thanks."

"But come on! We could help each other out, seeing as how we are a team..."

"I don't need help from a loser!" Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto stepped back for a moment, a bit shocked at Sasuke's outburst. After a long moment...

"You know what, your right Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, wondering where Naruto was going with this.

"You don't really need my help. You're strong enough already. Kind of makes me jealous. Whenever I train, I keep thinking to myself about how strong you are and how I wish I was as strong as you." Naruto said, almost more to himself than to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him for a long time, before turning away. "...If you don't mind, I want to go back to training."

"Fine. I'll go see what Sakura's doing then. You can catch up will us at the Ramen shop if you want." Naruto said with a shrug. Sasuke waited until Naruto was gone before turning back around.

"He thinks...I'm stronger than him?" he asked aloud to himself.

_...Either Naruto was being nice, or he's just plain stupid about his own power. But he thinks about me while he's training? And he's jealous of me? Well he should be, but...hmm. Naruto's not so bad. Annoying, yes, but I don't think I hate him as much as I used to. Almost like as if I like him as an actual friend. _

_Wait...do I like him?_

_Well...maybe about 99 percent of me likes him anyway..._


End file.
